


Outfit Design

by infaredlove



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Tension, blue and yellow diamond are best moms, maybe bellow diamond if you squint?, mothering diamonds, pink just wants to be accepted, white is highkey and asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infaredlove/pseuds/infaredlove
Summary: It was time for Pink to do something on her own- designing an outfit to wear.





	Outfit Design

Sitting in her palanquin, the little tyrant kept short, gloved arms crossed tightly over the shimmering material that covered her breast. Strands of bubblegum hair were falling down into her face, though she did not seem to care, regardless of the fact that her Yellow would throw a fit if she had seen how untidy her look had been. In fact, that was the whole reason the little queen was hidden away in the first place. Wanting to impress her mother's and her mentor, Pink diamond had begun to design her own outfit. Not just a boring old outfit, though- a gorgeous, shimmering, bold outfit that no one else on Homeworld would have. Not even White diamond could have an outfit as beautiful and shimmery as hers. 

 

Days were spent on her design. Sitting in her room in Yellow diamonds’ spire, she spent copious amounts of time picking colors, shapes, and fabrics. It was one of the first projects that she was trusted to do on her own. Remembering her mother's words made her grimace--  _ “How could she possibly mess this up?”  _ , and for once, Pink had believed that she could do it. Her pearls were the ones creating the garment, though she overlooked each step, critiquing and changing as she saw fit. Her bodice had an open panel in the front to showcase her glimmering diamond, but the rest was covered in glittering fabric and crystals. Her bloomers, which she had to match her equally as puffy sleeves, had rows of silver diamond lace along the hems. To complete the outfit was a pair of long gloves, to match Yellows, and matching shoes with a fluffy ball on the top. When the outfit was finally finished, she was proud- she had never felt proud of much of anything before. Triumphantly, she had gotten dressed and admired herself in the mirror. Her heart swelled with pride. That was, until Yellow, White, and Blue saw what she looked like. 

 

_ “You all have to close your eyes!” Pink called from behind the curtain. In these fleeting moments of her young life, the three elder diamonds only humored her sometimes- however, they believed that this would be a time to give in to her childish tendencies. She had been working very diligently on this outfit for almost a week now.  _

 

_ “Okay, Pink. Hurry up now.” Yellow called. “White is very busy.” She added, hoping to hasten the younger diamond. White had to approve of the outfit- if not, Yellow would be in charge of redesigning the entire thing for her. _

 

_ “Okay!” She called back. A tiny pink pearl stepped out, bowing lowly to the powerful diamonds, and pulling back the curtain. _

 

_ Blue gasped, Yellow groaned, and White starred in an ever-bittering silence. Pink had a huge grin on her face that almost completely disappeared when she saw the reaction of her elders. “You don't… like it?”  _

 

_ Neither Blue or Yellow said a word, both turning to White diamond before giving their verdicts. The cold queen stared intently down at the little diamond, causing her to shrink back. “Pink diamond. We have explained to you, thoroughly, the importance of your role here on Homeworld. You have been told time and time again how to act, how to stand, how to speak and how to dress- and yet, here you are. Is this some sort of joke? Do you find this funny?” White raised her voice. “Do you?” _

 

_ Pink shook her head meekly, a few tears threatening to spill from her eyes.  _

 

_ “Look at you. You’re crying like a lowly pearl in an outfit that belongs to a defect gem.” White rose from her throne, towering over her two colleagues and practically dwarfing the target of her cruel words. “It is only fitting for a gem like you.” The air grew cold as she turned and exited the throne room, her heels thundering on the marble with each step. _

  
  
  


A few tears fell down her pale pink cheeks, and she raised a gloved hand, wiping at them furiously. Pulling at the soft fabric of her bloomers, fury grew in her chest. If only the gloves did not cover up her nails, lest she could rip the fabric apart and never have to think about her most recent failure again. Unfortunately, that was not possible. She stared at her pearl, looking over her perfect form. Everything she ever needed she would have. Pink was jealous. “Pearl… I'm defective.” She sniffled out, looking out the window of her palanquin. 

 

“My diamond, you are perfect.” The pearl responded, though deep in her mind she knew that her diamond was a defect.

 

“No I'm not. Look at me. Look at how small I am, and how stupid I am. Yellow won't give me a colony because I can't get the correct logistics for gem processing. Blue pities me so she gives me tasks that don't actually matter, like picking out meeting spaces for her elites. White doesn't even trust me to make a stupid outfit on my own!” Tiny sobs left her throat. “Why was I even made? If I was so defective they should have just shattered me on the spot!” 

 

“M-my diamond, don't say such things! You’re a perfect, wonderful, intelligent ruler!” Pearl cried.

 

“You just say that because I’ll shatter you if you don't,” Pink whispered bitterly, standing up and exiting her palanquin. Walking towards the entrance of the diamond spire, the only place where she could be alone, she found herself in a dilemma- she could not reach the panel to get in. Try as she might, her arms were just too short to even brush the base of the touchscreen. “Why?!” She yelled, kicking the door. “Why am I never enough? Why am I never good enough?” Fists pounded against the cold metal, shaking it, but refusing entry regardless. In the distance, she could hear the faint sounds of two palanquins landing. However, she did not register their presence until a strong hand was placed on her shoulder. 

 

“Pink…” Yellow was standing behind her, looking down at her with knowing eyes. Blue stood with her hands clasped in front of her, frowning. Pink tried to hold it together, to show a scrap of dignity, but the urge to be comforted was far stronger. She hugged Yellow tightly and cried harshly against her stomach. 

 

“I never asked to be made like this… I never wanted to be a defect. Why can't I be normal? Why do I always have to be the failure?” Pink whispered, as Yellow held her. “Why didn't you just shatter me while you could?”

 

Silence responded to her questions with no answers. Blue stepped forward and joined the embrace, but she offered nothing to explain either. It was only silence, aside from Pink’s crying. When that quieted down, the elder diamonds stepped away and watched her collect herself. 

 

“I… am sorry I couldn't make an outfit that pleased White. I'll make a new one.” She murmured. 

 

“I'm in charge of the outfit now, Pink.” Yellow reminded her, as she opened up a screen. “Here. This is what you’re going to wear.” The yellow screen turned to face her, but it was simply a reflection of herself. 

 

“But… this is just what I made.” Pink murmured. 

 

“Yes. I found it quite suitable. Blue was particularly fond of your choice of colors. Therefore, we decided that this will be your uniform. Are you satisfied?”

 

The little diamond smiled faintly, nodding. “Yes. I am.” She looked up at Yellow and Blue, who were both trying to feign a stern exterior. Instead, they melted when she gave them both hugs. “Thank you for believing in me. One day i'm going to be just like you. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi uuuuh sorry for the hiatus? I just haven't had much inspiration and I've been busy. However it now really relating to pink diamond and I'm kind of in love with the idea of her being a childish but passionate diamond who just wants to be accepted and cant get the approval of her elders (lol is this me??) but anyways. Enjoy this fic? There's probably going to be more to this tbh.


End file.
